1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a focal plane shutter, and more particularly to a focal plane shutter the leading and the trailing blind of which are driven by an electromagnetic force utilizing the principle of a linear motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional focal plane shutter, the leading blind and the trailing blind are brought to the charged position and a spring which drives the blinds is charged in response to the film wind-up operation. In this kind of conventional focal plane shutter, it is necessary to provide a transmission device which transmits the motion of the film wind-up lever to the shutter blinds. Such a transmission device is structurally complex and occupies a large amount of space and as a consequence increases the cost of manufacture and the size of the camera in which it is employed.
With the aim of overcoming the above-mentioned defects inherent in the conventional focal plane shutter, the inventor previously invented and applied for patent on (application Ser. No. 527,416 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,473 issued Feb. 19, 1976) an electromagnetic focal plane shutter which, by using electromagnetic force to drive the shutter blinds in accordance with the principle of a linear motor, provided a simpler and more compact focal plane shutter mechanism.